This invention relates generally as indicated to a quick release lock mechanism for positively locking a pair of telescoping members in any one of a plurality of discrete longitudinally spaced positions while at all times keeping such telescoping members from rotating relative to each other.
Telescoping members of the type disclosed herein are primarily intended to be used as handle extensions for such devices as paint rollers and the like for painting ceilings and other difficult to reach surfaces without the need for a ladder. Two different known types of lock mechanisms for releasably locking such telescoping members in longitudinal adjusted positions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,946 and 3,603,623 assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Although such prior lock mechanisms have performed satisfactorily in the past, there is still a need for a simplified lock mechanism that is easy to operate and provides for the quick and facile movement of the telescoping members to any one of a plurality of discrete positions at while the telescoping members may be positively locked against further movement. Also, there is a need for such a lock mechanism that positively restrains such telescoping members against relative rotation both while such adjustments are being made and after the telescoping members have been moved to the desired longitudinal adjusted position.